Honey Crackers
by Izzu
Summary: Random Seed side-stories. Set after Gundam Seed ending, of things happening after. Even if you still coping with the aftermath of war, you still need to be cheerful.
1. Athrun

az: Okay... Having ventured into another Gundam world, I wanted to write off some pieces close to a collection of omakes. And if any of u guys wondered about my other Gundam-related fic, I'll try to update once I got the inspiration to continue...

[EDIT 2011] - Because occasionally I'll start noticing people start reading my old stuffs. Damn.

* * *

Honey Crackers

Athrun

Written by Izzu

o

o

_A sweet guy. Kind, handsome, especially with that shoulder-length hair and emerald eyes, any girl in this universe would fall head over heels at the sight of this beautiful creature. A charming lad, with his soft and sweet demeanor and charisma that enhanced his leadership qualities. One cannott help but be drawn towards him. A brave warrior, fighting to protect the peace and the people he cared... even by the fact that he had defected from ZAFT, the people from PLANT still regards him as a legend._

_Yet, to have the gift to capture the hearts of any girl as he wishes, not many could delve into his mind any deeper than was possible. Save some of the closest of friends and one other...,that seemed to succeed on winning his heart. How sweet was it that she was to be the one... his match in heaven._

Athrun scratched his head in annoyance as he turned back towards Kira, who had been lying on his bed and had been staring at him for a very LONG time. "Kira! Get out of my room! It's annoying... why are you staring at me like that?", cried Athrun half-petrified as Kira kept snickering under his breath.

"Maa, but the war had already ended—like last two weeks ago. And here you're working on... argh! It's not even supposed to be your work! Take it easy for a little while... take a load off," replied the other as Athrun shrugged him off.

"Cagalli had her hands full with Orb's recovery program and yet there's still a lot of other things needed to be done! She was pushing herself too much... you can't expect me to do nothing? Even if right now I was only by her side as her _bodyguard._"

Kira abruptly sat up and stopped him. "I understand. I appreciate what you did for Cagalli. But, you shouldn't be forcing yourself to tackle everything right this moment. You don't want Cagalli to push herself too hard...but you shouldn't do that to yourself either—!", said Kira as he shrugged.

A smile crept to his face as Athrun glanced at him.

"Thanks for your concerns...", he said and remembered what was it he intended to say. "Hey, but... back to just now. What's with the staring? It's... starting to freak me out," cried Athrun as Kira chuckled again. "And there you are! Laughing again... did I do something weird? Or wrong?"

Kira chortled as he shook his head. "No, I was just wondering...", he said cheekily.

"About what?", cried Athrun in alarm.

Kira's body shook with glee as he tried to suppress his merriment. It was so easy to rattle his friend nowadays. "Nothing... nothing!", he said as he continued to laugh again.

Annoyed at the constant taunting, Athrun lunged towards Kira to demand his explanation. "Stop laughing! What's wrong with you?"

Kira grinned. "I was just wondering what is it that Cagalli loved about you—", said Kira as Athrun's cheeks begun to flush. Pillows plowed into his face as Kira dodged several other attacks from Athrun.

"Kira! You silly idiot!", he cried, red-faced as he chased him out of the room...

xxx

The girls laughed merrily as they watched the kids play around with the many Haro and Torii. Lacus smiled as Torii flew and hopped onto her shoulder. She turned towards Cagalli.

"—so, how's work with Orb?"

Cagalli sighed as she shrugged. "It's fine. If only some other people could also take a break from everything..."

Lacus cocked her head at her. "Athrun?"

Cagalli nodded. "He seemed to take it as his responsibility to help out, even if no one knows about it. You know the circumstances, with ZAFT and everything. It's tricky. I told him that he don't have to do so much, if my work was too much to handle I could call for some more people to help me out. Still, he was so stubborn... even when I told him he should also take a break from everything—", she explained as suddenly Lacus started to chuckle. Cagalli frowned as Lacus cocked her head towards the two lads.

"I guess you don't need to worry so much about that. Kira had seen to it, that Athrun takes _some _break—", she chuckled again.

"Huh?", Cagalli gasped as she turned around. Sure enough, at some distance, Athrun and Kira had started running around in circles as they shouted at each other. Cagalli gasped as Lacus grabbed her along to chase after the two boys.

xxx

"Admit it, Athrun! You're so cute! I never knew that your taste was like that!", cried Kira in glee as Athrun side-stepped him and managed to grab him.

"So...?", he cried furiously, "What's wrong about me liking—"

"Liking what?", asked Cagalli suddenly as both boys turned their attention towards the girls. Athrun's cheeks burned at the sight of Cagalli in front of them. Both him and Kira straightened up as Kira grinned at him. Athrun glanced around nervously as he tried to avert from looking at Cagalli's face.

He shrugged. "Err. I mean, what's wrong... about me, err... liking—", Athrun leered towards Kira as he started rolling over the ground, trying to supress his glee. He stuttered again as Cagalli continued staring at him, waiting for an explanation. Athrun cast a glance sideways as he caught sight of a small flowerbed.

Athrun grinned nervously at her as he blurted out the word. "Flowers! I was talking about flowers—", said Athrun nervously as his face went scarlet. Kira snorted alongside Lacus, seeing Athrun's face turning a deeped shade of red.

He grinned as he got back on his feet. "Actually, I was teasing him about—" Kira started to say as Athrun covered his mouth. He smiled nervously at the girls as he glared towards Kira.

Both girls looked at them strangely as Athrun started whispering things to Kira. Cagalli frowned as she noticed Kira cringing over something.

"Hey... Kira, what's wrong?"

Athrun turned towards her abruptly as Kira took the chance to escape. Before Cagalli could ask, suddenly Kira started hollering on why Cagalli had fallen for someone like Athrun.

Naturally, that started the two siblings on a race across the island. Amused over everything, Lacus chuckled softly before looking down to see a deflated Athrun.

"Please don't tease me on this... Lacus."

* * *

az: Revising this after so long out of fandom.


	2. Athrun again

az: Rewriting this out of scratch. Since I renewed my love with the fandom. Changing the summary, or maybe the title later.

* * *

Honey Crackers

Athrun... again

Written by Izzu

o

o

"Hey Athrun. What's so special about Cagalli?"

Athrun sighed to himself before turning to Kira. "I can't do any work... is it, whenever we came here? And aren't you her _brother_? Shouldn't you know about her more?"

Athrun could not help smiling when he heard Kira moaned.

"Well... Cagalli was taking her break here with Lacus and the kids. So why are you still_ working_?" Athrun turned around again as he saw Kira staring back at him. "It's not like Cagalli didn't allow you some rest time. Can't you just take a break and spend time with me? It's been a while... and I wanted to catch up. We didn't actually get to do that during the last war after all."

Athrun sighed again as he watched Kira grumpily munching on the chocolate from the jar on the nearby table.

"You know if you were bored, you could just play with the kids..." he said as Athrun went back to his computer.

"But even the kids don't want me around right now! They told me to 'Go keep Athrun-bro company... Kira!' and 'We want to play with Cagalli-sis more'. I'd consider looking for job to keep me occupied but that would mean living on the mainland and things will get tricky with Lacus's situation. And it's not like I could help Cagalli with ORB. Some of the Emirs were not particularly agree with me being around there and and Sahaku not around often at ORB. And I don't particularly liked the Seirans also. So... you're stuck with me here."

Athrun rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you go downstairs and bother Miss Murrue and Mister Bartfield?"

Kira sneered at him. "And listen to them talking about coffees? No thanks! And I'll end up being bullied again by them, they always liked to treat me as a kid."

"You are..._ still_ a kid." Athrun stressed. "We _are_ still young compared to them."

Kira stuck his tongue at him. "Can't you just humor me for a moment? If I had no one to talk... I'll end up thinking about depressing stuffs."

Athrun glanced at his friend again as he noticed him pouting again and wearing that same old sad look. He sighed.

"But why talk about _this _topic? If you were _that_ curious, you can just ask Cagalli on why she liked me. That aside, shouldn't you _know_ me so well after all this time knowing me? Certainly you should be able to _guess_ what was the reason your sister liked me. Or why I would like Cagalli. That aside... why are you bugging me about this? Did I bug you on _why_ Lacus ended up _falling_ for you or why _you_ liked Lacus?"

Kira's face immediately went red. "That... you're evil! I can't actually asked Cagalli about this, she'll end up changing the topic to something else. Of course I know you so well... but I can't tell if my feelings about you are the same as Cagalli's! Cagalli acted different with you than with me... after all. And Athrun! Why suddenly talk about Lacus?"

Athrun smirked as Kira's face turned another shade of red. _Haa, payback!_, Athrun thought as he grinned.

"Ah. That's a thought." Kira suddenly walked towards his desk. "What _did_ you like about _me_, Athrun? We've been best friends for a long time after all."

"Eh?" Athrun cried out. "M-me? W-why suddenly—"

"Well... just a thought. And I still not getting my answer. What _did _happen that time when you first meet Cagalli?" Kira asked again as Athrun let out an involuntary gasp. He immediately wrapped his arm around his neck. "Hmm? You're blushing... Athrun."

"Eh... I-I'm not!"

Suddenly Athrun's computer made a sound as a call went in. Athrun and Kira turned their attention towards the screen as Dearka's smiling face greeted them.

**"Haa, I see both of you were still so carefree..."**

Kira grinned as Athrun stuttered. "Ah... we-we're not _that_ carefree either!" Kira tightened his grip on Athrun's shoulders as he gasped. "Dearka! That uniform... did you return to ZAFT?"

Dearka blinked as he coughed a bit. **"Ah... this. Yeah, it's a bit of a complicated story. Yzak also re-enlisted—"**

"Are you guys alright over there?"

Athrun turned to look at Kira, who suddenly wore a worried look. To think Kira would be so concerned about his friends. Dearka he could understand, but even Yzak? After everything that happened in the past...

Dearka shrugged. **"Well, it should be okay. For now. I mean—"**

**"DEARKA! What are you blabbing about to them—"**

Yzak suddenly appeared into the screen as he paused to look at them. He blinked. Athrun glanced again towards Kira as he noticed he _still_ wore that worried expression.

**"What are _you_ looking so sad for? I'm _fine._ Dearka's fine as well. Even if last few week have been a bit haywire... at least that's over now."**

"Are you really fine over there? Yzak... Dearka?" Athrun asked as Yzak shrugged.

Dearka shoved Yzak aside as he smiled. **"Don't mind him, Athrun. He's just bitter that now he have been promoted to an even higher rank than you used to be. As for me... I don't really mind it, being demoted. At least, serving under Yzak... I could still watch his back."**

Athrun smiled as Yzak started making disagreeable noises.

**"Come to think, Athrun... we had a new member in our squad. A pretty girl. I heard stories that she's really excited that she joined us. I think she had a crush on Yzak—"**

**"DEARKA!"**

**"—she's really good too. Yzak and her made a good tag team—"**

Athrun and Kira both laughed. He smiled.

"That's... good to hear."

Yzak turned towards the screen.** "Not you also, Athrun! Don't think anything weird! There's nothing between us!"**

Athrun chuckled as Yzak abruptly ended the call. He turned to give Kira an amused look.

"Kira. Is it just me... or did you instigated everything to get people to talk about their love-life?" he asked as Kira grinned.

"I... wonder..." he said in an amused tone as Athrun scratched his head.

"Seriously, what was that call for?"

Kira giggled. "Who knows? But they _did _have a nice timing. Interrupting our important discussion—"

Athrun snorted as he grabbed a small cushion nearby to throw it to his face.

"Important your foot! You want to play so much, I'll give you one!" cried Athrun as Kira shrieked before being tackled onto the floor.

xxx

Murrue Ramius looked up from the ceiling as she overheard some of the commotion. She smiled.

"Honestly, it really felt as if we're just a normal _family_... isn't it?"

Andrew laughed.

"Well, it's good to see those boys could still be cheerful these days."

She smiled weakly. "Yes... I agree."


	3. Who's older

az: Perhaps easy way to know if a particular chapter has been revised, is to see what pen name I used.

* * *

Honey Crackers

Who's older?

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"I won't let you die..."_

_"Or maybe... even that guy who could be my little brother..."_

He used to tease her that Kira might as well be her _older_ brother, not younger. Cagalli used to be so sensitive about that, he cannot help being amused. Athrun chuckled to himself as he recalled the memory of that short exchange. Somehow remembering that now, felt even more amusing. Cagalli's reaction was cute after all.

Kira turned around as he noticed his friend have been laughing by himself. He walked over his desk as he asked what was it that amused him. Athrun shrugged at him.

"No... I only just recalled something amusing."

Kira frowned at him. For some reason, he felt as if Athrun had been laughing at _him_ instead.

"Hey... tell me! What's so funny?"

Athrun grinned.

"Okay. Kira? Between you and Cagalli, who did you think was the oldest?"

Kira suddenly stopped smiling as Athrun hastily tried to cheer him back. "O-of course! I'm not implying anything—"

"Of course! We never end up knowing about that... right?"

Athrun looked at his friend worriedly. "Kira—?"

Kira suddenly straightened up. "Certainly the older one would be me!" Immediately Athrun started to laugh. Kira frowned. "What so funny?"

Athrun grinned.

"Both of you were so similar. Neither of you wanted to be the younger one! Cagalli also believed _she's_ the older one and you're the younger."

Kira leered at him suspiciously as he snorted.

xxx

Lacus smiled as Cagalli gave another pat over the side of the sandcastle she and the kids have been making. She shrugged to Lacus.

"Ah, it's been a while since I get to do this."

"Isn't it? Pity we can't do this so often..."

Cagalli gasped as one of the kids hopped onto her lap.

"Cagalli-sis, why can't you always come visit?" asked the girl, Mika as Lacus smiled weakly to her.

"Well... Mika, Cagalli has an important job now. After all, ORB needs her more. It'll be quite a while before we could rebuilt ORB into what it used to be in the past," explained Lacus as the little girl nodded slowly. Cagalli smiled weakly at her.

"Even then, I'll always try to visit often. Kira is here after all. Lacus as well... and Aunt Caridad as well. Even if I won't be able to visit often, doesn't mean I won't."

Mika started to smile as she gave Cagalli a big hug. The girl glanced down as she looked at their little castle. "Cagalli-sis is protecting ORB now, isn't it? Just like big brother Kira and Athrun. I wish our sand castle had a protector too..." she said as some of the children giggled.

Lacus suddenly made a serious face as Cagalli resisted the urge to smile. "I agree. Our sandcastle has started to become so big now, it would be a pity to see it washed away by the sea later."

"There will be a protector!" Little Cory suddenly exclaimed as Lacus and Cagalli turned towards the young boy. Out of nowhere, he and another boy took out two small _doll_ made out of pieces of wood tied with some vines. Cagalli and Lacus exclaimed in surprise.

"How on earth did you guys managed to make those things?" Cagalli exclaimed as the boys started to surround the sand castle. Ignoring her questions, the kids started to play around their mock _country_.

"This guy is Freedom! He will protect everyone in the castle!"

"And this one is Justice! He will also help out Freedom protect everyone!"

Both of the girls started to laugh as they watch the kids made up imaginary gundam battles with imaginary enemies. Even more amusing, when one of the girls took out her own doll to start playing peacemaker. Cagalli looked at them fondly.

"They really did fight well together, didn't they?"

Lacus cocked her head at her. "Kira and... Athrun?"

Cagalli nodded as she glanced up to the sky. "I hope there would no longer be another time where those two would ever ended up fighting against each other again."

"I agree..." said Lacus as she turned around... just as another voice started to call out towards them.

"—lli! Cagalli! Lacus!"

Cagalli turned around just as Lacus caught Kira. The pink-haired girl giggled as she let go of her partner. "Careful, Kira. Else you'd step on our sandcastle! I don't think the kids would forgive you if you destroyed what we made."

Kira blinked as he glanced over towards the kids.

"Oh! Sorry."

"What brings you over here anyway?"

Kira turned towards Cagalli, as Athrun finally caught up with them.

"There's something I wanted to ask you. It's _very _important."

xxx

"Hah?"

Kira pouted at her. "Athrun said before that you think you're the oldest between us."

Cagalli rolled her eyes at him. "You have a problem with it?"

"Yes.. I do. How did you determine that?"

Athrun and Lacus kept watching both of them as they started arguing. Cagalli started counting her fingers as she started listing all of the things about Kira that made it _logical_ that Kira is the younger one. Kira frowned.

"But you also cried to me at times!"

"Not as much as you! Besides... those few times was because I couldn't stand being apart from you. Even if that time we didn't realized yet we were related, I was already so attached to you. So is it wrong for me to cry back then?" Cagalli countered. Athrun slapped his forehead as Kira suddenly wore a dreamy look when she said that. Lacus just giggled.

"Cagalli..." Kira gasped before perking up. "But I'm taller than you!"

"Rejected. Height does not indicate who's the oldest!"

Kira stared at her, dejected as the kids started backing his sister's argument with some other reasoning. Kira sighed to himself as he recalled every moment he had spent in the past with Cagalli. Back then, even if neither of them knew the truth about this... he always did treated her as an older sister. And Cagalli did acted protective of him like an older sister would. Perhaps that notion was not so bad after all!

"All right! I rest the case!" Kira suddenly exclaimed. "I don't mind Cagalli being the oldest. Perhaps it was true after all."

Cagalli shook her head at him. "Honestly... you. And why do we start arguing about this?"

Kira shrugged.

"Beats me. Athrun started it."

Cagalli turned towards Athrun as he hastily raise his hands. "It was an innocent statement! I didn't think Kira would get so worked up about it!"

Both twins laughed before Cagalli turned to Kira in concern. "That aside, Kira... are you okay? This was the first time you ever talked about... this, since..."

Kira shrugged.

"Don't you wonder as well... about _them_?" Cagalli looked at him worriedly before Kira suddenly walked towards Athrun. "Regardless, Athrun needs to be punished for this!"

"Huh?" Athrun exclaimed as Cagalli nodded.

"Yes. For that, we will make haste to the other side of this beach!"

Athrun gaped at both of them in shock as Kira and Cagalli suddenly dragged him towards the edge of the beach before throwing him into the sea. Lacus laughed as she and the kids watched the trio doused each other with sea water before joining them.

After all, what does it matter which of them was the oldest? Kira and Cagalli... are already fine being themselves.


	4. Snow White amd the kebab face

az: If anyone wanted to noe the continuation of the last events revolving the last chapter, please reread them. I've updated that chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny nor did I own the tankoubons or the anime. Original ideas are the copyrights of Hajime Yatate-sensei and Yoshiyuki Tomino-sama. No infringements are intended and no grudge was held during this production. I'd be rich if I dare say I own all of the animes that I made fics from; of which, I'M NOT!

Warning : If you have got an overdose of sugar and fluff for the day, please refrain from reading this in case of sudden bout of hyper attack. And for those others that had no intention of reading, please refrain yourself from reviewing and scrolling down this page in order to retain peace of the world.

* * *

Honey Crackers

Snow White and the kebab face

Written by Azzie/Izumi Ishtar/Yami Azzie

'And after a long search, the prince reached the top of the mountain... as he saw Snow White lying peacefully asleep in the glass coffin. Surrounded by seven grieving little dwarves, the prince gasped at the beauty which was the fair princess...'

_Huh?_

'Come on prince! Please wake our princess from her deep sleep!', came a familiar voice nearby. And a resouding chuckle seemed to surround him as people started to laugh.

'Okay! Wait up... I'm doing it! Be patient...' _Wait! That sounded like..._

And then came the sensation. Oh... nice. That was good... felt so real. I mean... let this not be a dream...

_Wait... wha--?_

Athrun frantically opened his eyes, just as Cagalli pulled away from the kiss. And the clapping started... as well as the laughter. Cagalli grinned as she high-fived at Kira. She winked at some of the orphans. 'See... what did I told you about that? It works!', she cried as the kids cheered.

Athrun quickly got up to find that he was covered in laces and all sorts of plastic flowers. The sofa he had slept on had somehow transformed into a frilly bed. Kira grinned as he bowed before him.

'How's that wake up call? Good? Nice...?', teased Kira as Athrun felt his cheeks burned. Kira shifted aside as he saw that Cagalli had also went red in the face. She stomped towards him and smack Kira flat as she cried. 'You idiot! That was the last time I EVER took the role of the prince!', she said as Kira chuckled merrily. She grinned too, as she glanced towards Athrun.

'How are you...? Princess Snow White?', asked Cagalli as Kira and the others started to snort and laughed. Athrun blushed again as he took Cagalli's hand and stood up. 'Cagalli---', moaned Athrun as Cagalli kissed him on the cheeks as an apology. 'If I was asleep, you guys should have just woke me up!'

'Aww... we're so sorry... Group hug!', teased Kira again as he and Cagalli hugged him. The orphans too joined in as Kira let him go. He walked to Lacus's side as the songstress chuckled. 'Kira... you shouldn't--', she whispered as the two eyed each other merrily.

'Come on... let's get going. At this rate... we're never going to arrive at the zoo.', said Kira as they walked out of the living room. The orphans cheered as Cagalli joined the couple. 'Come on... let's go! Athrun... you better hurry up or we're going to leave you behind!', hollered Cagalli as some of the orphans joined her.

'Yes... Athrun-nii. Hurry up!', cried Iori as he dashed to the car. 'Yeah... or we are not giving Snow White our treats!', cried Mika as the girls ran towards Kira, Lacus and Cagalli's direction. Athrun flushed as he chased after the little girls. He laughed as he caught Mika in his arm.

'Who was the Snow White now?', he jeered as he got to his car and placed Mika with the other kids at the back seat. Kira nodded at him from the other car as both left the compounds...

XXX

The teens laughed as they entered the house. The kids joined them as they've chatted about all the fun they had at the zoo, and were greeted by a sweet smell of roast lamb. The kids ran towards the dining table as Murrue Ramius and Andrew Bartfield had finished setting up the table.

Cory eyed the peculiar cuisine curiously as Andy walked up to him. 'This is called the kebab. It's one of the common food from Arabian desert! You put in this sauce--', explained Andy as Cagalli saw them and hurried to intercept--

Kira slapped his forehead hard as he sighed exasperatedly. 'Oh no... we're having kebab, today?-!', he sighed as Athrun and Lacus looked at him in wonder. 'What is it... Kira?', asked Athrun as Kira excused himself to get to Cagalli as she and Andy were about to engage in another_ kebab war._

'No. you should put the chilli sauce here--', argued Cagalli as Andrew protested. 'No... haven't I said it before? Not putting the mayonaisse on the kebab is an outrage to the dish!', cried the older man as Murrue chuckled at their antics. The kids had also laughed as Athrun and Lacus looked at them, puzzled.

'No--!' Cagalli and Andrew stopped bickering as Kira pushed them away, snatching both the chilli and mayonaisse from the two. He sighed heavily as he placed the sauces on the table. He glanced towards Cory and grinned. 'Gomen ne... Cory.', he said as he slowly poured a little of the mayo sauce on one side of the kebab, to the delight of Andrew and the horror of Cagalli. But then, he didn't stop there. On another side of the kebab, he pour some chilli sauce on it and folded it together. This time, it was Andy who was crying aloud as Cagalli jumped in victory.

Kira gave the kebab to Cory as the kid ate it. The boy grinned as he cried aloud. 'Waa... it tasted so good! Yummy!', the boy said happily as the others joined in and made their own kebab. Andrew and Cagalli stared at the others in wonder as Kira made his own.

'Was it alright... mixing the two together?', exclaimed both of them as Kira silently chomped on his kebab. He swallowed a mouthful as he replied. 'Of course... since I had unfortunately eaten one before. I just don't want another victim to receive the same thing as I ate last time...', said Kira as he swiftly walked away.

Lacus stopped eating as she watched Kira sitting far away from them. 'What-- what happened between you three?', she asked as Andy shrugged. 'Nyah... it was last time when these two dropped in Banadiya to eat. Ordered kebabs... and Cagalli and me, sort of argued like just now. Things got a little... umm, messy--'

'Oh yeah---! A little...', hollered Kira, grumpily from where he was as Murrue and the others chuckled. They somehow could guess what happened--

'And... aha... the sauce and mayo poured on Kira's kebab was too much...', said Cagalli nervously as she peered towards Kira. Athrun chuckled as Kira finished eating and started walking out.

But, Andy would never allow him go until he had his fill, eh? I mean... he prepared a lot!

'Wa--it a minute, over there! Kira... You're not going anywhere with just one serving of kebab!', cried Andrew cheekily as he went after him with another kebab. Kira turned to his horror and fled as Andrew chased him out of the house. Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun and Murrue gazed at each other in amazement as they heard Kira's scream from outside--

'No... stop!-! Get away from me!--!'

'Ahaha... you can't escape the KEBAB monster----!'

Cagalli rolled her eyed as Athrun scratched his head...

XXX

And they all laughed as both Coordinators returned with Andrew holding Kira firmly, and Kira reluctantly bit into the almost meshed kebab. Cagalli giggled as she stared at Kira's sauce-covered face. Embarassed, he quickly dashed towards her and stuffed another kebab into her mouth as both started to fight again.

And Athrun and Lacus shook their heads as they watched the twins, amused...

* * *

az: I luv kebab... and I really had no idea for the previous scenes. Sorry if short. But I was reminded of some short comic strip of GS before... had to put the twin fight in... and kebab... 


End file.
